


Angel

by Gzmoii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sam with wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: ”Soldat, what were your orders?” Pierce was standing in front of Bucky while he sat in the shock chair. 
     “Destroy the Captain.” His voice was shaky.   “No. For your mission under Codename: Angel, what were your orders?” He snapped at Bucky.   “Keep the Angel Safe. Marry the Angel. Within time, impregnate the Angel to create the next generation of Super Soldiers.”





	1. Chapter 1

Before Steve found Sam, Bucky did.

Walking to his car from an event for the Veterans in his town, Sam was trapped in between his silver Saturn Vue and a man with broad shoulders and a wide build. He felt something press into his lower back and chuckled. “God, I really hope that is a gun. Because you'll have to at least tell me your name before you're that happy to see me.”

“In the car. I drive.” The man-soon to be known as The Asset-pushed Sam once more before moving back, showing Sam his gun.

“Man, we don't have to do this. Tell me what you want. I can help-” The Asset’s eyes flashed briefly with something Sam recognized as sorrow and something else Sam didn't understand before he went around to the other side.

“I only want to complete my mission.”

Sam nodded. Okay, so he was working for someone. That, he could understand. “What's your mission?”

“Samuel Thomas Wilson. Former Para rescue, confirmed for the EXO-7 Unit used to determine new Asset; Code name: Angel. High rate of success during time served as The Falcon. 98% match. Mission: Retrieve the Angel.” He spoke in a soft, deadpan tone; his eyes never left the road.

In a nutshell, Sam was being kidnapped, and whoever was next to him had a gun and no heart. An assassin, for sure. Sam knew he had a gun in his glove compartment, but the guy next to him had already proved that he was both faster and stronger than Sam. Sam wouldn't make it and, on top of that, he would end up with a bullet wound for his trouble.

Bad idea.

Sam was durable, so there were other options. He would wait until the car was moving faster, then he would jump out, make a run for it. Sam waited for the car to speed up, then reached for the door handle.

A hand gripped Sam's tightly. “Cooperate. Excessive use of force ends in punishment, but I will do whatever is necessary to complete the mission.”

Sam nodded. On his kidnapper’s hip was a stun gun he'd rather not be on the receiving end of. “I understand. I won't run.”

“You are lying.” There was nothing accusing in his tone. He was just stating a fact, nothing more.

“...Yes.” He expected a blow to a head, something swift to knock him out. Even a little bit of roughing up to get him to learn his place.

What Sam didn't expect was for his kidnapper to remove the mask covering the lower half of his face, revealing a masculine jaw and an all-around handsome face. “Samuel Thomas Wilson. Preference: Males. Subject has high probability to be used as a...companion for the Asset.”

Sam moved backward. “Man, wait a second. Companion? You could at least take me out to dinner, first.” He pressed himself against the door and a hand reached out, pulling him back in. Sam had no time to react before he was being pulled into a kiss. His kidnapper only had enough time to bite down on something and spill a sour liquid into both of their mouths before Sam shoved him away and everything went dark.

* * *

 

“Эксперимент успешно.” Sam opened his eyes and looked around. The room he was in was completely white, and he was laid across a stiff operating table.

“Where am I?” Sam sat up abruptly, looking around. He had an intense headache, and his stomach felt...off. As if someone had been toying around with his insides.

“Война Ангел бодрствует . Получить актива для оценки совместимости.” One of the scientists continued, ignoring Sam completely. “Subject appears to be biologically sound. Wings appear to be authentic and connecting well with the Angel’s nervous system. We will move forward with the plan.”

“Wings?” Something soft opened up at Sam's back as he spoke, and he turned to his left to look at the gold wings spread out on either side of him. They were over seven feet long on either side, and remarkably light. “...I have wings.” He had wings. Maybe this situation wasn't so bad, all things considered. He had always wanted wings.

“Asset awaiting further instruction.” Sam sat up fully and turned toward the voice, and noticed how his eyes flickered toward Sam briefly with the same emotion from before. Sam now recognized it as desire, and he felt anxiety swimming in his gut at what that meant.

“The Angel’s heart rate has increased.” The Asset stated, looking directly at Sam, and Sam felt his heart thundering in his chest for an entirely different reason. His eyes, now that they weren't so blank, were mesmerizing. Sam had always been a sucker for blue eyes, and the way his shoulders flexed around the long sleeved black henley he was wearing was working all too well for Sam. Sam never wanted to see The Asset in Tac Gear again. The Henley, paired with black pants and heavy, black combat boots were perfect on him.

Sam licked his lips, eyes wandering down to his arms and stopping at the glint of metal where his hand should be. He wasn't put off by it; he'd known veterans with prosthetics before, and this one in particular was just a little more advanced.

“The Asset is reporting for duty. What are your orders?” All eyes turned toward Sam.

“Codename: Angel is your next mission.” One of the doctors, a female wearing a full-face mask, answered. “You are to ensure that he is mission ready by special means.” She turned away from Sam, her shrouded gaze landing on the Asset. “Активировать протокол Barnes. Возьмите актив в лабораторию и заботиться, чтобы работать с шармом, но ничего Стива Роджерса. Должен ли я сделать себе ясно?”

“Staff Sergeant Wilson.” Sam stood up from the table, immediately at attention. He felt a sharp pain both in his head and stomach once again, but didn't show any sign of pain other than a slight wince.

“Sir. I have a few questions.”

“They will all be answered in time. The wings you requested? How are they?”

Sam stretched out his wings experimentally. Did he request these wings? If so, when?

_“I want to fly. This is my choice, and with all due respect, I expect you to be there when I get my wings.”_

He had been talking to his mom then. Hadn’t he? His mother, in her pink apron with her long, silvery hair tied back, tears in her eyes as Sam told her he was signing up for the EXO-7 FALCON program. Or was it?

_“Of course, Wilson.”_

The voice that responded wasn’t his mother’s, but his commanding officer, instead.

_“We’ve got our best men on the job. You’ll get your wings, Wilson. When we have them, we’ll bring you in.” He winked at Sam. “I guarantee it.”_

Wait, Commander Sex-On-Legs winked at him? How he had not noticed that before? If Sam had known, he would’ve taken advantage of that golden opportunity.

“They suit me, Sir.” Sam folded the wings against his back. It felt natural having them, as easy as breathing. It was like he already had the muscle memory of using them.

“Well, you and your partner should really get going.” Sam nodded. Partner? Yeah, he had a boyfriend...didn’t he? His name was Barnes. James Barnes. They met while Sam was still working under the EXO-7 unit. The man had a reputation for being the perfect soldier, if Sam remembered it correctly. And he was not only the perfect soldier, but a phenomenal man. James had been there, with him, after Riley died...right? James had been on his right, his hand feeling warm and protective on his knee during Riley’s funeral, and later around his waist, helping Sam get home after he’d gotten shitfaced.

James had been the one to bring him here.

_“I’m nervous about this. The wings...I’m not sure if I can handle having them.” James pressed his lips to Sam’s forehead._

_“I know you are. Look at me, Angel.” Sam looked up at James, His blue eyes were cold, hardened from being in war, and Sam knew James saw the same coldness reflected in his eyes. But behind that cold gaze, there was love. So much love, all for Sam. “I believe in you. You can do this.”_

_Sam nodded. “Okay. I got this. Thank you.” He leaned forward at the same time James did, their lips softly touching in a chaste kiss._

“Вы успешно ввода искусственные воспоминания в Актива?” The female doctor from earlier came back in.

“Yes.” The officer at Sam’s side nodded, before turning back to Sam. “Your partner’s here. Are you all set to go?”

“I think so.” Sam folded the wings against his back and turned away from the officer, facing James.

“All set, Angel?”

“Of course.” He pulled on the jacket James held out to him and ran his thumb over his cheek, “Didn’t you shave yesterday?”

“Told you I would. I didn’t.” James shrugged. “You like the rugged look on me.”

“More like homeless look.” Sam laughed, reaching out to hold James’ hand. “Let’s go, you big idiot.” For some reason, the headache he’d had was mysteriously gone. It was like it had never been there at all.


	2. Chapter 2

“Off to work?” Sam smiled, still curled up in a mess of blankets, his entire body feeling relaxed and satisfied, as though having cum dripping out of his ass wasn’t going to be a lot less satisfying in twenty or so minutes.

“Yeah.” James fastened on his gear and pulled his hair back and into a ponytail. “I’ve got a new target. I might be gone for a while this time, Angel.” He grinned. “Try not to miss me too much, okay?”

“You have to go now?” Sam pouted. His arms lifted as he reached out for Bucky. “Can’t even stay for one more round? I know you can go again, Barnes.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Maybe one more.” He decided, grinning down at Sam. “You know I can’t resist you, Angel.” He unfastened his gear and set it off to the side, stripping down to nothing before climbing back into bed with Sam. He stroked his thumb over his cheek,trailing over to his full lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Glad you noticed.” Sam parted his lips, sucking James’ thumb into his mouth. He nibbled on it gently, feeling him harden against his thigh. “We have to be quick, don’t we?”

James nodded. “I can’t stay for long. There’s a plane waiting for me.” He frowned. “I don’t want to leave you. But the work I’m doing? It’s important, Sam. More than you know.”

“More than you can tell me.” Sam’s own frown matched James’. “I understand that this is our livelihood. We’ve got a nice place, and there’s no way my job at the VA could afford it, but I worry about you.” Sam sighed quietly as James’ fingers skimmed down his sides. The fingers of the metal hand were cool against the warmth of his skin, and Sam moaned.

“I know. I love you.” James brushed his lips against Sam’s neck. “I don’t have long. Please, Angel. Let me show you how much I love you.” He kissed down to Sam’s chest, his lips gently brushing over Sam’s nipple, before he took it into his mouth.

Sam arched his back and let out a loud, heavy sigh. “James...” He breathed.

“It’s okay. I got you.” He murmured, kissing lower, his lips on the inside of Sam’s thigh, teasing. “I’m gonna take care of you. Make sure you don’t forget about me while I’m gone.” James smiled, his fingers brushing Sam’s wing gently. Sam shivered.

Sam nodded, spreading his legs wider and allowing James to get his mouth on him, licking inside him and making him cry out. He grabbed a fistful of his hair, a whine leaving him. “Fuck, that’s...that’s good.” He moaned.

James chuckled, thrusting his tongue deeper and stroking Sam’s thick thighs. He spread his legs wider, tasting his own cum and swallowing greedily.

“James, I want-” Sam pushed his head away. “I want you to fuck me.”

He lifted his head. “Anything for you, Angel.” He promised, moving up so his body was hovering over Sam’s. He reached up for the lube, stroking himself a few times to coat his cock with it before positioning himself at Sam’s hole. He waited for his slow nod before pushing in.

Sam placed his hands on James’ back, his nails digging into his skin. “That’s...James, please. You know what I want.” Sam whimpered, letting go of James and placing his hands on the sheets next to him instead. “Please.” He gasped as James started to move, his hips setting a rhythm to the smooth slide of his cock inside of Sam. Sam grabbed James’ flesh hand, placing it on his throat. “Please. I want it, _please._ ” He begged, his hips moving forward to match James’ thrusts. His wings were spread out under him,and he felt them twitch each time James moved.  

“Okay.” James nodded, the hand on Sam’s throat applying a smooth pressure. Sam gasped with each thrust, his back forming a full arc off the bed, his wings flapping under him. “James, James, _James, I’m gonna cum_!” He cried out, spilling onto both of their chests. “Keep going.” He breathed. “Don’t stop.” He closed his eyes, his vision whiting out from the oversensitivity.

“I’m almost there, Angel. Just-” James’ thrusts became erratic, the entire bed hitting the wall from at the same pace he was thrusting into Sam. He let go of Sam’s throat, tearing at the sheets as he came inside of Sam. He pulled out slowly and pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s lips. “I really gotta go, Angel.” He said, as if the words pained him. “I love you. I promise I’ll call when I get a chance. I love you.” He grabbed some tissues, slowly cleaning his cum out of Sam before he redressed in his gear and grabbed his duffel bag, leaving.

“I love you too.” Sam smiled, folding his wings against his back and closing his eyes, going back to sleep.

* * *

 

“The boyfriend on another business trip?” Marlene, his coworker, smirked knowingly at Sam as he walked into the employee common room.

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Sam raised an eyebrow. He didn’t look lonely or anything, did he? While he did miss James, he did his best to not let that affect his work.

“Look at your neck.” She licked her lips. “And you’re limping. You got that good dick last night, didn’t you? You only get it that good when he is either jealous or leaving for business.”

Sam laughed off his embarrassment. “You jealous?” He asked Marlene. “That my boyfriend dicks me down on a regular and you’re still with Micro?”

“His name is Leo.” She rolled her eyes.

“I know.” Sam smirked and went over to the coffee machine. “VA’s closed for the holiday tomorrow. You and Micro got any plans?”

She shook her head. “Not really. Just lazing about. You?”

“Me?” He smiled. “I usually go on runs with James, but since he’s on a business trip, I’m running alone.”

Marlene walked over to Sam, setting her hand on his shoulder. “You should think about getting another running buddy. I don’t like the idea of you being alone.”

“I know.” Sam sighed. “I’m not looking. But if one finds me, I’ll keep them around.”

* * *

 

“On your left.” Sam heard the man say as he rushed past him. He barely even saw him before he was several feet in front of him, once again. This guy was superhuman, and this was coming from a man who had actual wings.

“Yeah, on my left, got it.” Sam panted, keeping his run going at a steady pace. He really missed James. Sometimes, when Sam got tired and James still hadn’t broken a sweat, he would run while carrying Sam bridal-style or run with Sam on his shoulders. Sighing as he heard yet another ‘On your left’, Sam ran even faster, pushing his limits.

By the time Sam was slumped against a tree, panting, he’d already figured out the superhuman runner was Steve Rogers. He held out his hand and let Steve pull him up. “Sam Wilson. I work down at the VA.” He shook Steve’s hand firmly. “Must be nice, being out of the ice and everything.” He spoke without thinking.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, and Sam could almost feel him pull away from the situation. “I’ll see you around, Sam.”

Sam stepped forward, not quite willing to let Steve get away quite yet. Something was telling him he would regret it.

“Running. It helps, doesn’t it?” He asked Steve. “You know, I get it. Being an enhanced human isn’t really all it’s cracked up to be. Volunteering to allow yourself to be experimented on to help your country? You’re not the only one.”

Steve froze at his words. “You got the serum? I thought-”

“You thought right.” Sam agreed. “It’s not the serum. But I have wings, right against my back under this sweater.” He explained to Steve. “I was with the 58th pararescue unit. I volunteered during the time I served. I wanted to fly for my wing man. For all the people I wasn’t able to save.”

“You lost him?” Steve’s voice was quiet.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “Standard op. Nothing that we hadn’t done a hundred times before, but Riley-my wing man-he got his dumb ass shot out of the sky. All I could think was that maybe, if I had been faster-” Sam felt a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not your fault, Sam. Don’t do that to yourself.” Steve reassured him. “Seriously. We’re soldiers. We all lose someone out there, and we can’t blame ourselves.” He took a deep breath, seeming like he was getting worked up on the last syllable.

“Thanks, man. I appreciate that.” Sam smiled at him. “It's good to meet someone with some shared life experience, you know?”

“All too well.” Steve agreed. “We should do this again sometime.”

“I couldn't agree more.” Sam smiled. “Same time?”

“Same place.” Steve nodded, before he turned around as a car pulled up near them.

“Either of you boys know where the Smithsonian is? I'm looking for a fossil.” Natasha grinned at them both and Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, indicating a text message.

“Can't run everywhere.” Steve waved at Sam and walked away, entering the car. “Thanks for the run, if that's what you want to call it.”

“Oh that's how it is?” Sam asked, mock offended, and took his phone out of his pocket.

“That's how it is.” Steve smirked as the two of them drove away. Sam looked down at his phone, reading the text that came from a restricted number.

_Just landed. Can't talk right now, mission’s starting right away. I miss you, Angel, and I'm sorry I can't be there for our run. Love you XXX_

”So,” Natasha inclined her head towards Steve, one eyebrow raised. “When is your first date?”

_Don't do this._ Steve sighed, turning away from her and deciding to completely deflect the question by pretending it had never been asked at all.

“We're running buddies.”

“So are me and Clint.”

“More information than I ever needed.” Steve looked out the window, now wanting to be clued into what she was implying. “It's not like that. He's just a nice guy.”

“So, you'll go out on a date with Xiomara, then? Or should I call Garrett, instead, since I may have gotten the wrong idea about your preference.” She said slyly, looking back as she turned a corner.

“I'm not gay, Nat.”

“Then what would you call it?”

“Bisexuality is a very real thing in this century. I've been reading on the internet, and that's what I am.” Steve crossed his arms.

“Okay. So should I set you up with one of them, or are you gonna ask your running buddy out for a magical night on the town?”

Steve sighed again, purposely dragging out the sound to exaggerate it. Maybe it was just something about S.H.I.E.L.D agents that made them pry to the point of being downright annoying. Supersoldier serum or not, Steve was a grown man, and could do things himself. “Next week, if everything goes well, I'll ask him.” He said firmly. _Drop the subject now, please._ He thought to Natasha, trying to communicate with his eyes.

“Alright. But if you don't, I'll know.”

“I’m sure you will.” Steve turned away from Natasha, letting her concentrate on the road.

* * *

 

Things went well. Sam and Steve went for a run together bright and early every morning, James consistently texted Sam, letting him know that Sam could not text him back, and Steve fell for Sam more and more with each passing day. His disarming smile reeled Steve in effortlessly, and he was kind and patient with him, even when Steve knew he didn’t deserve his kindness.

When they talked about touchy subjects, Steve would sometimes lash out unintentionally. His temper was incredibly volatile, and it was easy to get him worked up, and he’d be harsher than intended, especially whenever Sam asked about his old best friend, Bucky.

That was last time he’d spoken to Sam, and it had ended with both of them yelling at one another over coffee at Sam’s place until Steve eventually stormed out, and, once he was home, Steve wondered if Sam would ever be able to forgive him.

And then everything went to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And then everything went to hell ___

S.H.I.E.L.D was Hydra.

Nick Fury was dead.

He and Natasha were almost entirely alone, and everyone was trying to kill them. Steve couldn’t think of anyone else to turn to.

“Everyone we know is trying to kill us.”

Sam looked over at Steve, seeing his dirty and beaten face, and stepped to the side. Regardless of the argument they’d had, he still considered Steve his friend, and his friend needed him. “Not everyone.” Both Steve and Natasha walked inside his home, and Steve immediately went to Sam’s fridge, fixing himself something to drink.

“You guys can go ahead and clean yourselves up. Steve knows where everything is. I need to check my voicemail.” Natasha perked up at that, interested. When Sam went into the room and listened to his voicemail, she discreetly followed after him, listening in from the bathroom.

_“Baby, I’ll be calling soon, and I’ll be home within the week. Love you.”_

“So,” Natasha walked into the room after the voicemail was finished playing. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Sam looked up. “He has to leave town a lot for work. He’s been gone the whole week.” Sam squeezed his arms nervously. “I miss him.”

“You guys in love?”

“Yeah. We-well, I think it’s deeper than that. He’s everything to me.” Sam turned toward her.

“Steve know about him?” Her tone was forcefully casual.

“Yeah. We talk a lot. I’m sure he knows. I’ve mentioned him.” Sam crossed his arms. “Why?”

Natasha cursed under her breath. “Just wondering.” She turned away from him. “You got any extra clothes?”

“My sister uses the guest bedroom when she visits. There should be something.”

“Hey, Sam, do you still have my sweats? I left them here last time.”

“Yeah, I got them. Here.” Sam tossed Steve a t-shirt and sweatpants from where he was standing in the bathroom attached to the guest bedroom. He ignored the look Natasha was giving him. _It's not like that._ He mouthed to her.

“Thanks.” Steve came out the bathroom a few minutes later and sat down. “So, you probably want to know what’s going on.”

“Oh, I know what’s going on. I’ve watched the news, Rogers.” Sam walked over to Steve, setting a hand on his shoulder. “I want to help.” He tossed a manila envelope on the table. “That’s my resume. You guys need me. I have a very specific skill set, and I think you could use it.”

Natasha grabbed the file, reading it over. “If you’re offering help, I’m definitely not refusing it. You’re an enhanced human?”

“That’s a word for it.” Sam let his wings unfold, spreading out on either side of him. The bright, pure gold color of them was almost blinding, and Natasha couldn’t help but think that he looked like an angel. “I was the Falcon, then, and I earned these wings. So, are we gonna do this?”

Steve nodded. “Let’s suit up.”

* * *

 

So, the fight began. Sam, Steve, Natasha, and in time Nick Fury and Maria Hill against Hydra. And not only were they fighting, but they were winning. Sam was in the sky, strong, brave, and as ruthless as any true soldier. With every single punch thrown and bullet fired, Steve fell deeper and deeper for him. He knew about James, but that didn’t stop him. He couldn’t help himself.

And then they found Bucky, and as Steve and Bucky rushed each other, Steve’s shield flying, he saw Sam freeze midair.

“James?”

No. No, it can’t be. And when Bucky looked at Sam, there was no recognition in his eyes. It was like he couldn’t even seen him. There was no way that his Bucky and Sam’s James were the same man. But then as Steve threw his shielding, not once aiming to kill Bucky, just trying not to die himself, Sam was flying down, going after Bucky and screaming. “Steve, don't hurt him!”

That earned him Bucky’s attention, and he saw the brief flash of conflict on his face, before he said “Angel?” And was running after Sam, holding the other man in his arms and everything Steve feared was confirmed.

That was Sam’s James.

But within seconds, that recognition was gone again and Bucky’s grip on Sam tightened, and Steve only had enough time to register the hurt on Sam's face before he was ripping out his wing, and Sam was screaming and bleeding everywhere.

* * *

 

“Nat!” Steve yelled, “I need backup! Someone needs to get Sam out of here!” And he was at the ready, about the engage Bucky again and try to get him to come back to himself, but Bucky was staring at his hands in nothing but horror, and then all the remaining Hydra agents were working together carrying him away.

Steve looked down at Sam’s body, scooping him up into his arms and then looking up at Natasha. “We have to get some help.” He begged, carrying Sam. 

“We'll get him to the hospital where they’re keeping Nick. He'll be fine, Steve.” Natasha didn't even believe her own lie, and her words trembled as she looked at Sam, getting him into a civilian vehicle and driving him down to the underground hospital where they were treating Nick Fury.

The doctors immediately took Sam, putting him on a stretcher and then giving Steve, who was covered in Sam’s blood, and shock blanket. Steve had just seen his old best friend possibly kill his new best friend. What he needed was professional help, but a shock blanket was the least they could do at the moment while they were focusing on trying to keep Sam alive.

* * *

 

”Soldat, what were your orders?” Pierce was standing in front of Bucky while he sat in the shock chair.

“Destroy the Captain.” His voice was shaky.

“No. For your mission under Codename: Angel, what were your orders?” He snapped at Bucky.

“Keep the Angel Safe. Marry the Angel. Within time, impregnate the Angel to create the next generation of Super Soldiers.”

Pierce struck Bucky across the face. “Since you are perfectly aware of that, then you understand why it has to be him? That, over two years ago, you were assigned to watch over him before you were allowed to make your move four months ago. We groomed him to be the perfect subject during the FALCON program. There is no other compatible subject who has a high capacity for birthing super soldier children instead of normal humans. Do you know what it would mean for him to die because of you?”

“The mission would be a failure.”

“Exactly. Now, for your punishment.” He stepped away and Bucky opened his mouth for a bit guard to prevent him from biting through his lip or tongue, preparing himself for the first round of excruciating shocks.  


	4. Unprecedented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After Sam decided to go to Wakanda, leaving his life-leaving Bucky-behind, he had been prepared for a lot of things._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _But not this._
> 
>  
> 
> _Never this. ___

 

Steve was standing outside of Sam’s room, pacing back and forth with his arms crossed. There were no windows to see into, but he heard Sam screaming and the sound of a bed thrashing around. He had to be strapped down.  

Steve’s hand hovered over the doorknob.

“You don’t want to see what’s going on in there.” Natasha’s hand covered Steve’s. “Believe me, you don’t.”

“Nat-”

“Steve, I know what’s going on in there. He’s _healing,_ Steve. On his own. HIs wings are growing back, and he’s in pain. I don’t think he’d want anyone to see him like this.” She squeezed his hand. “Sam asked for the restraints.”

“He wouldn’t let me be alone.” Steve pulled his hand out of Natasha’s grip.

“He doesn’t want anyone to see him like this.” Natasha repeated. “Honor his wishes, Steve. As much as you may like to think so, you’re not his boyfriend. You have no claim on him. Let him be.”

Steve stepped back as if he’d just been slapped, a hurt look on his face. “I know that, Natasha.”

“Steve-”  
“I know. I know he’s not mine, Natasha. But I can’t help feeling like this.”

“Look, Steve, if you need help-to forget about Sam-I can-”

Steve shook his head. “No, Nat. I cannot do that. Not to you.” He turned around and walked off. Natasha sighed, looking as the doctors emerged from the room, looking shaken but otherwise unharmed.

“He heals at an...exponential rate, Natasha. It’s worrying, because it’s an excruciating process.” One of the doctors remarked. “He’s unconscious now, though. Captain Rogers has been on edge since Sam went in. Could you let him know that he can see him now?”

Natasha nodded. “I will.” She turned on her heel, walking down the hall and finding Steve sitting down, his head in his hands. “Sam is unconscious.” She said, leaning against a wall and one hand on her hip. “You can see him now.”

Steve looked up, going still for a few moments before he ran into Sam’s room, his gaze softening when his eyes landed on Sam. “He’s alright.” His entire body visibly relaxed with relief, and he sunk down into his chair. He sighed heavily, reaching out to hold Sam’s hand in two of his own. The wing that had been ripped off beforehand completely grown back, although the color was different. Instead of being gold, it was the color of obsidian, shiny and dark.

“Sam, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let him touch you.” Steve apologized. “And I can’t kill him for what he did. I’m a failure. I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Captain Rogers? I think there’s something you should know.” A woman Steve hadn’t seen before stood at the door, her arms crossed. She had strong, high cheekbones and curly hair, dyed blond at the ends, that complimented her brown skin. She walked over, holding out her hand. “Monroe Wilson.” She greeted him. “I’m Sam’s cousin.”

Steve nodded, shaking her hand, his eyes never leaving Sam. “What do you need to tell me?”

“Sam will not be able to return to the fight with you. It is highly likely that Hydra is planning to take him and bring further their brainwashing.” She commented. “I own a company that has been privately investigating James Buchanan Barnes ever since Sam showed up with him at the last family gathering. Hydra has implanted false memories inside of Sam’s head that has convinced Sam that he is in love with James and has been with him for several years.” She fixed her tie. “My wife has been leading a team of scientists in her home country in order to figure out the best way to reverse this specific type of mind control that my little cousin has had to endure. Recently, she had a breakthrough. So I would appreciate if you would be compliant and do not fight my decision to take him to Wakanda.” She crossed her arms.

“As soon as he is able, we are leaving. I can send you some assistance on Sam’s behalf, because I know how much he believes in what you are doing. Consider it a bribe.” She looked down at Sam and then kissed his forehead. “I never wanted this for you.” She whispered to him. “You deserve so much more, Sammy.”

Steve sighed. “You’re his family?” He asked skeptically.

“I understand why you wouldn’t trust me, considering what is still happening to S.H.I.E.LD.” She opened up her wallet, showing Steve pictures. One where her and Sam were bathing together as children, and Steve couldn’t help but smile at Sam’s adorable, gap-toothed grin.

“He still whistles a little when he talks.” Steve commented. “...Will I be able to see him, after?”

Monroe nodded. “But I won’t allow James Buchanan Barnes near him. He could’ve killed him. I can’t take that risk again.” her thumb brushed Sam’s cheek. “He’s family. I’d lay my life down for him, Steve. You have to understand that.”

“I do.” Steve squeezed his hand. “You said Wakanda, right?”

Monroe nodded. “I did. I’ll apply to get approval for you to visit, and send for you when I am able. But now, what you need to do is fight. My people all have Fury’s approval, and they’re ready when you need them.”

Steve let go of Sam, pushing himself into a standing position. “You’re right.” He agreed. “Tell Sam I’m fighting for him.” He said, walking out of the room.

“I will.” She reached out, brushing Sam’s wings and making herself comfortable at his side. “You always had a thing for guys like that, didn’t you?” She sighed. “It’s too bad you never came with me and let me set you up. Any man in Wakanda would’ve loved you.”

Sam opened his eyes sleepily. “I don’t love just anyone.” He said quietly, opening his eyes.

“Yeah. You always went after those self-sacrificing white boys that didn’t deserve you.” She mumbled bitterly. “I want more for you, Sam. So much more. That’s why you need to come with me. We need to get you to Wakanda now, Sam.”

“But Steve’s still out there, fighting, ‘Ro.” Sam pushed himself up.

And I have my people with him. You’re coming with me, Sam. _Come_ _home_.” She pressed her face against his shoulder.

            “…Okay.” Sam nodded, placing his hand on Monroe’s hair. “I’ll come home.”

* * *

 

            Within the next 12 hours, Sam was packing up his entire house, leaving all of Ja-Bucky’s items with Steve, and putting up a ‘FOR SALE’ sign. He quietly asked for a transfer to a similar agency in Wakanda, and they hand wrote him three letters and sent him in the direction of the WWA in Wakanda and encouraged Sam to take the required college classes to became a certified mental health specialist.

            Within 72 hours, Sam was putting clothes away in the place his cousin managed to get for him. His sister wouldn’t be happy with the development, but, if what Monroe told him was true, this was for the best.

            He had so many fake memories he needed to become real again. So, he allowed them to put him under. To toy with his brain to try and put everything back where it belonged. When he woke up, he had a headache, but his memories were back to normal. His mother, on her deathbed, telling him how she would’ve loved to see him get his wings. Sarah, at his side during Riley’s funeral. Monroe, carrying him back to her apartment after Sam had gotten drunk. The memories that Hydra had implanted were all returned to normal.

            But they couldn’t fix what happened naturally.

            The memories that he and Bucky had made together. Day after day of Bucky loving him, cherishing him, making Sam feel like he was his entire universe? That was real. They couldn’t make that go away.

            While the love had been false in the beginning, it was real now. Sam still loved him.

            Sam sat on the operating table, his head in his hands, and he cried.

“Sam? What’s wrong?” Monroe’s wife, Nanae, was at his side in seconds. She was so sweet, and didn’t try to force Sam to make sense as she shooed at her team of scientists. She just waited, gently stroking Sam’s back like the older sister she and Monroe both acted like they were.  

“I still love him...” Sam managed to get out in between choked sobs, his entire body shaking. He knew Nanae heard him, because she began to cry too, holding Sam’s much larger body against hers.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered. Because it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. Sam didn’t deserve this.

He was in love with confirmed (former) brainwashed Hydra assassin, James Buchanan Barnes. But what he felt, the entire time, was just a result of whatever act Bucky managed to put up. Bucky didn’t care about him, not really.

But he made Sam so happy. Even if none of it was real, Sam was still hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

 

            _“Monroe?_ _This_ _is_ _-_ _“_

            “Steve. Yeah, I can recognize Captain America’s voice well enough.” She cut him off, sitting in her bedroom with her laptop in front of her. That night, in their comfy duplex Sam lived on the other side of, he was making dinner for all of them. “I thought I said I would send for you when it was time. King T’Chaka has yet to approve your passage into Wakanda.”

            _“I_ _understand_ _._ _I_ _was_ _just_ _wondering_ _if_ _maybe_ _I_ _could_ _talk_ _to_ _Sam?”_

            “Is Barnes with you?”

            _“No,_ _your_ _people_ _-_ _they_ _still_ _have_ _him_ _._ _He’s_ _been_ _put_ _into_ _a_ _cryogenic_ _chamber_ _for_ _his_ _own_ _safety_ _._ _We’re_ _waiting_ _for_ _the_ _approval_ _._ _I_ _was_ _hoping_ _your_ _wife_ _would_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _help_ _him_ _undo_ _the_ _brainwashing_ _and_ _deactivate_ _his_ _trigger_ _words_ _._ _”_ Steve asked hesitantly.

            “She’d probably enjoy the challenge. I’ll talk to Nanae.” Monroe placed her laptop off to the side and then went to the other side of the duplex, walking inside Sam’s kitchen. “You’ve got a call from Star Spangled lover boy.”  

            Sam rolled his eyes but managed a small smile at her joke. “Hey man, what’s up?” He asked Steve, holding the phone to his ear and stirring the soup around in his pot.

            _“I_ _just_ _wanted_ _to_ _see_ _how_ _you’re_ _doing_ _._ _I_ _heard_ _that_ _you’ve_ _gotten_ _a_ _new_ _job_ _and_ _everything_ _._ _How’s_ _that_ _going?”_ He asked curiously.

            “Better than anticipated. I’m working there part time now, and I’m also working on getting my degree in psychiatric care and human services.” Sam answered, even though he couldn’t help but think about where Bucky was and how he was doing. He missed him, and he hated himself for it.

            _“Wow,_ _that’s_ _great_ _._ _”_ Steve was in awe of Sam. He was gorgeous, kind, understanding, giving, loyal, and intelligent on top of all that. It wasn’t fair for one man to be that perfect. 

            “Flattery will get you nowhere, Rogers.” Sam smirked as he listened to Steve.

            _“I_ _think_ _it_ _will_ _get_ _me_ _everywhere_ _._ _You’re_ _a_ _sucker_ _for_ _compliments_ _._ _”_ Steve flirted. _“How_ _are_ _your_ _wings?_ _Has_ _there_ _been_ _any_ _changes?”_

Sam’s wings spread out on either side of him before he even thought about it, and he was grateful that every room was large enough to accumulate his full wing span. “It’s still completely black, Steve. It’s just a part of me I’m going to accept.” He looked back at his mismatch-colored wings. He still loved them. He still wanted them.

            _“That’s_ _great_ _._ _I_ _just_ _didn’t_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _be…reminded_ _._ _”_ His voice was full of guilt.

            Sam had to know. He had to.

            “How is Bucky? Is he okay?” _Does_ _he_ _still_ _love_ _me?_ He refused to ask the last question, even though it was the one he wanted answered the most.

            _“He’s_ _in_ _cryogenic_ _freeze_ _right_ _now_ _._ _It’s_ _only_ _temporary,_ _until_ _he_ _gets_ _the_ _programming_ _from_ _Hydra_ _removed_ _for_ _good_ _._ _”_ Steve explained. _“Bucky_ _doesn’t_ _want_ _to_ _hurt_ _anyone_ _else,_ _Sam_ _._ _He_ _wants_ _to_ _-_ _“_

            “End of conversation.” Monroe took the phone from Sam. “Bye Steve.” She hung up the phone.

            “’Ro, you didn’t have to do that.” Sam sighed heavily, running a hand down his face.

“Sam, I’m doing what’s best for you. It’s what I’ve always done.” Monroe promised. “Especially in your condition, Sam, the extra stress isn’t good for you.”

“It’s been at least a week since the memories returned.” Sam told her. “There’s some leftover sickness whenever I get up too fast in the morning, but other than that I’m fine. I can handle whatever he had to tell me.”

“You know that isn’t true, Sam. I thought you had figured it out, but I guess not.” Her expression darkened. “The sickness after getting out of bed in the morning, the weight gain-“

“I’m a little softer, yeah, but it’s because I haven’t been working out lately.”

 Monroe shook her head. “All the signs are there, Sam. You’re pregnant, and I’m going to prove it to you.” She left the room, coming back a minute later holding a pregnancy test. “Take it. The ones in Wakanda are never wrong.”

“Monroe, this is insane.”

“Sam, take it!” She put the test in his hand. “I’ll watch the soup. Just take the test and stop lying to yourself.”

Sam nodded slowly. He put his stirring spoon on the counter and went into the bathroom, sitting down until he felt as if he had to pee. His heart hammered in his chest as he shook the wet stick and then waited. 90 seconds later, the words were spelled out loud and clear. There were no symbols to figure out, no lines. Just one word.

            _Pregnant_ _._

“No.” Sam breathed, even though he didn’t even believe it himself. He was pregnant, and the child was Bucky’s. There wasn’t anyone else it could be. Before Bucky, he hadn’t slept with anyone in years. He was only 35, and the father was in another country. He wasn’t expecting to have a child, considering the fact that he was a male.

“Sam?” The voice that called his name was Nanae’s. She had her hair wrapped up in a plain headscarf instead of her usual patterned one, and was dressed in her pajamas.

“Nana, I’m-” He didn’t even have to finish. From the look on her face, she already knew.

“Hydra gave you the ability to carry children. I’m sorry, Sam. You were already pregnant, then. I thought you knew.” She admitted. She stroked his hair. “What do you want to do? If you want to carry the child to term, me and Monroe will be more than happy to take the child in as our own.” She offered, giving Sam an out.

Sam shook his head. “This baby is mine. I want them.” He told her. “It’s my choice. I want to keep Bucky’s child.” He decided. He was going to do this. He could do it, and Monroe and Nanae would definitely be there if he needed help.


	5. Blood On My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“How far along are you?” He asked Sam, dipping his brush inside his paint. Sam shivered at the cool paint when it touched his warm skin, and Steve stroked his arm to get Sam to settle._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Four months.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Steve nodded, his hand working deftly on Sam’s stomach. Sam looked back and saw the way Monroe eyed the two of them with heartfelt eyes, and only then did he look down at Steve and see what everyone had already known._
> 
>  
> 
> _Steve was in love with him._
> 
>  
> 
> _Sam didn’t feel bothered by the knowledge, because he had loved Steve since the day he had opened up his home to him and Nat and joined in on a war that had nothing to do with him._
> 
>  
> 
> _He had allowed himself to ignore that love in favor of his love for Bucky, but that didn’t make him love Steve any less. His love for each of them existed independently of one another, neither one having any impact on the other. ___

“Sam, we’re going to need you to stay inside all day today.” Nanae said, stroking Sam’s close-cropped hair. “Steven and Barnes…they will be arriving today. We’re going to have Barnes in my lab, but Steven is going to be roaming around freely.” She bit her lip, pensive.

            “I don’t like staying inside.” Sam frowned. He was dressed in traditional maternity clothing, although it had been specially-tailored to accommodate a man by Nanae. The baby, who Sam was going to name Nazareth regardless of gender, kicked from inside his belly. “See? Naza agrees.”

            “Do you really want Steve to see you? He does not know about your…condition.”

            “He can still see me.” Sam nodded, pushing himself into a standing position, Nanae helping him up carefully.

            “I’m only four months. I’m not that big yet, Nana. I’ll be fine.” He waved her off. He heard a knock at the door and went to open it. “That’d be him.” He opened the door and was pulled into a hug.

            “I miss you too.” Sam said hoarsely, patting Steve’s back, and Nanae immediately separated the two.

            “Have you no common sense!” She yelled at Steve, her hands on her hips, and you’d think she was the larger one from the way Steve shrunk under her gaze. “You don’t handle anyone expecting a child like that! You could hurt my godchild, and if you harm even a hair on their body, Steven, I will make sure you have no hope of continuing the Rogers bloodline!”

            “…” Steve stared at Sam dumbly, before his brain registered the bulge that was just barely showing under Sam’s clothing.

            “You’re…pregnant?” Steve’s eyes widened, and then he hugged Sam again, gentler this time. He knew it was Bucky’s. There wasn’t any else who it could be.

            “I am. And guess who’s the godfather?” Sam asked Steve, chuckling when he kneeled down and put his ear against Sam’s stomach. Sam patted Steve’s blonde head and pulled him into a standing position. “Enough of that.” He rolled his eyes at Steve’s apparent excitement. “Monroe made lunch, but it wasn’t edible so we have leftovers from when I made dinner.”

            “I’m not all that hungry.” Steve shrugged, still holding three duffel bags with a single hand. Sam rolled his eyes and then led Steve into the living room. “If you say so. But since you won’t eat my amazing cooking, then you can watch Atlanta with me.” Sam settled himself down on the couch, Steve coddling him as he sat even more than Nanae and Monroe combined. He fluffed Sam’s pillow and helped him stretch out across the loveseat before he sat on the floor, rummaging around in his duffel bag.

            He took out a set of paints and looked at Sam with the largest puppy eyes he’d ever seen. “Can I paint your belly?” He asked, his eyes especially blue when he asked. Sam chuckled, nodding and pulling up his shirt to expose his large stomach.

            “How far along are you?” He asked Sam, dipping his brush inside his paint. Sam shivered at the cool paint when it touched his warm skin, and Steve stroked his arm to get Sam to settle.

            “Four months.”

            Steve nodded, his hand working deftly on Sam’s stomach. Sam looked back and saw the way Monroe eyed the two of them with heartfelt eyes, and only then did he look down at Steve and see what everyone had already known.

            Steve was in love with him.

            Sam didn’t feel bothered by the knowledge, because he had loved Steve since the day he had opened up his home to him and Nat and joined in on a war that had nothing to do with him.

            He had allowed himself to ignore that love in favor of his love for Bucky, but that didn’t make him love Steve any less. His love for each of them existed independently of one another, neither one having any impact on the other.

            Sam smiled, reaching out to stroke Steve’s hair while he painted him. “Steve?”

            “Yeah?” Steve looked up at Sam and smiled warmly. So much love in that smile, for Sam and for the life growing inside of him. Sam wasn’t going to question how he could love a child that wasn’t his so much.

            “...Nothing” Sam smiled, choosing not to say anything. It would be easier this way. He didn’t want to have to explain his feelings for Bucky and how he felt about them. It was hard enough to wrap his mind around the fact that he looked at his stomach so fondly because it was a physical representation of the love Bucky had once felt for him. Steve pressed his ear against Sam’s stomach. “What’s their name?” He asked quietly, rubbing Sam’s belly.

            “Nazareth.”

            “From The Bible?” As Steve spoke, his voice sent small vibrations to Sam’s belly, and he chuckled.

            “That tickles. And yeah.” Sam placed his hand on Steve’s head, allowing himself to relax. Steve didn’t know that he knew. For now, until he knew how he felt, he would just play ignorant. It was for the best. “My father was a preacher, when he was still alive. I think he would’ve liked the name.”

            Steve made a small noise of agreement, his hand covering Sam’s and squeezing lightly. “You miss him and your mom?”

            “Every day. And now I’m going to have a child of my own, and…” _The father was a brainwashed POW and he never loved me to begin with._

“And you have me.” Steve finished for him. “Sam, I’ll be here for you. If you want me here, I’d love to. You're too precious to not be taken care of.” Steve smiled, turning his head to look at Sam’s face before patting his cheek. “I promise. Whatever happens, I’ll be here. With you.”

            “Time for your checkup.” Monroe interrupted the two of them, her eyes on Steve. “You should go.” She crossed her arms. “He needs to be on time for his appointment. He’ll be finding out the gender today.”

            “I can take him.” Steve offered. “I don’t have any plans.” He looked at Sam with wide eyes, pouting disarmingly.

            “Sure.” Sam answered before Monroe could. “You should take the day off. I’ll be fine. I’m a grown man, Monroe.” He reassured her.

            Monroe turned her glare onto Steve. “…Just this once.” She turned on her heel. “I want him home right after.”

            Steve raised his eyebrows. “She’s…”

            “Yeah.” Sam sighed heavily. “I know.” He pushed Steve’s head gently. “Come on. If I’m late, my cousin will have an aneurysm.”

* * *

 

            Sam had Steve stay in the waiting room for the duration of his appointment. The people around him didn’t seem to know who he was, not doing much more than raising their eyebrows at him and mumbling in Wakandan. Sam caught the words “Strange white man” and chuckled under his breath. ‘Strange white man’ was definitely one way to describe Steve Rogers, that was for sure, and it made him happy that even though he had actual wings, Steve was the one that stuck out like a sore thumb. He met up with Dr. Abayomi for his appointment and let her put on the specialized gloves, feeling on his belly for a few minutes and waiting for the machine to recognize Nazareth’s gender.

 As she moved her hands around, the machine printed out a piece of paper with the scan and the gender of his and Bucky’s child. He held his breath as he took the paper and then bid Dr. Abayomi farewell, returning to Steve.

            “So?” Steve asked excitedly. He had his hands clasped together, as if it was his own child he was excitedly awaiting the news for.

            Sam rolled his eyes at him. “Have a look for yourself.” He held out the paper to Steve, letting him take out of his hands. He hadn’t looked yet. He wanted to hear the news from Steve.

            Steve smiled and picked Sam up, twirling him around like a princess in a kid’s movie. “She’s gonna be such a beautiful little girl!” He shouted proudly. Sam nodded his agreement.

“Yeah, she is, isn’t she?” He asked. Steve frowned.

“Sam?” He touched his cheek gently, and Sam noticed that he was crying. “What’s wrong?”

Sam shook his head. “I’m happy.” A loud sob left him. He shook hard, the tears flowing freely, almost painfully.

His chest hurt.

He melted into the tight hug Steve pulled him into, rubbing his wings gently. Steve ran his fingers through the soft feathers and he buried his face in Steve’s chest, crying loudly.

“I’m sorry. Hormones.”  Sam whimpered.

“None of that. It’s okay, Sam. Come on.” Steve led Sam out of the hospital and to his car. “I’ll take you back home.” He told Sam, helping him into his car.

“No.” Sam shook his head.

“No?”

Sam nodded. “I want to see Bucky. Please, Steve. Monroe won’t let me go see him on my own, and I’m almost constantly being watched. I feel trapped, and I-Steve, I have to see him. Please.” Sam looked down at his lap. “Even if he doesn’t remember who I am. I promise I won’t say anything about…” Sam looked down at his stomach. He was rambling, emotional, and desperate. He knew it was sad, but he was hormonal and sad and trapped and so many other things that he told himself he would handle so he could have Nazareth.

“Sam.”

“Hm?” Sam asked quietly, still looking at his stomach.

Steve took a deep breath. “Okay. Bucky should be back at our hotel right now. I’ll take you to see him.” As soon as Steve said the words, he regretted them. Of course Bucky remembered Sam. How could someone forget him? Bucky had every single memory, the good ones and the bad ones.

And that was the problem. Because Bucky remembered falling in love with Sam. And, knowing that, Steve knew there was no room for him. “Let’s go.” Steve started the car, driving Sam to his and Bucky’s hotel. It was modest, not with any of the flash of hotels in America but much more simplistic and beautiful. And there was Bucky. Sitting on the porch, his hair long and slicked back as he read a book. He had liked Wakanda the moment they’d arrived, and he made it his mission to learn the language.

Steve looked to his right at Sam. He was just looking at Bucky. In that look, there was so much love that it hurt to see it. Why couldn’t Sam look at him like that? He would give anything for Sam to love him.

“Go ahead.” Steve urged. “I’ll wait here.”

“Wait. I can’t go out there like this. He’ll know.” Sam looked down at his stomach. The slightest bulge was visible there, and if Bucky remembered him, then he’d remember that Sam could have children.  

“Maybe he should know. Bucky, he-he always wanted kids of his own. I’m sure he still does.” Steve smiled thinly.

“Okay.” Sam took a deep breath, opening up the door and stepping out of the car. He spread out his wings, walking towards the porch. He stopped when he was still a considerable distance away.

“Angel?” Sam tore his gaze away from his feet. He met Bucky’s eyes, refusing to move as Bucky set down his book. “Steve said-he told me I wasn’t going to be able to see you.” Bucky fidgeted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He wasn’t sure what to do or say.

“Yeah. Monroe, she-” Sam took a deep breath. Bucky stepped forward, touching his face with his metal hand. He cupped Sam’s cheek, stroking his high cheekbones with his cold thumb.

“You’re really here.” He breathed out. “Angel.” He looked at Sam’s wings. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know.” Sam responded.

Bucky’s eyes trailed down, taking in all of Sam. When his eyes went back up, they stopped at Sam’s belly.

“It’s mine.” He stated, without a doubt in his mind. His flesh hand lifted the fabric of Sam’s shirt, and he placed it on his belly. “Is it okay if I’m…” Bucky bit his lip, trying to find the words he wanted to say. “I’m the father. I want to…” He ran his metal hand through his hair. “I want to be a part of the baby’s life. Of both your lives.” He told Sam. “Is that okay?”

Sam breathed in deeply, fighting tears. “I want that.” He placed his hand over Bucky’s. “Her name is Nazareth. She really kicks my ass.” Sam chuckled. “She likes moving my insides around to make herself more comfortable.” He licked his lips. “You can listen, if you want.”

Bucky’s eyes widened in excitement. “I do.” He got down on one knee, pressing the side of his face against Sam’s stomach. “She has a strong heartbeat.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. She’s plenty strong from sapping all of my energy last month.” Sam chuckled. “It was the worst. Not only was I turning into a damn balloon, but I couldn’t walk five steps without feeling winded, and I was sleeping all day.”

Bucky grinned. “Don’t act like you didn’t love sleeping all day, lazy ass.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love this ass.” Sam joked, laughing lightheartedly, before he realized his slip up. “I mean,” He cleared his throat.

Bucky closed his eyes. “I do.” He whispered. “I do love you. The ass is just a bonus.”

Sam laughed, and his chest felt light. He pulled Bucky into a standing position. “I love you, too.” He stepped forward, and Bucky cupped both his cheeks, his metal hand just as cold as he remembered it.

Bucky leaned in, feeling like his heart was beating in his throat, and kissed Sam.

Sam’s wings twitched, spreading out completely and then wrapping around Bucky. When Sam pulled away, he noticed there were tears in Bucky’s eyes. He kissed his eyelid.

“Don’t cry.” He smiled, and Bucky placed another soft peck on his lips, before punctuating it with a hard kiss.

“I want a life with you.” He whispered. “I want to take what they did to us and become something good. I want to raise our child, Sam. Together. I want to marry you.” Bucky held Sam close, like he never wanted to let go. “Sam, the things they made me do…it was hell. You were the only thing that gave me light. You really are an angel.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"So, answer this question, Stevie. Are you putting the moves on my angel?” He cocked an eyebrow at him. “Because I have no intention of giving him up. So, I suggest you learn your place and back off.”_   
> 
> 
> _“He’s suddenly yours again, huh?” Steve crossed his arms, standing his ground. “If I remember correctly, the only reason he loves you is because he was brainwashed. Take that away and what’s left, Buck?” ___

“Hey, Steve?” Sam placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, sitting in Steve’s parked rental car. They were right outside his house, and he didn’t have to check to know that Monroe was sitting at one of the windows, watching.

She was always watching.

“Yeah, Sam?” Steve asked, looking over at Sam. There it was again, clear in his eyes. The amount of love Sam saw was almost too much to handle, but Sam cared about Steve. He needed him.

“I know you didn’t have to do that, and Monroe might decide to take your head off your shoulders for what you did, so…” Sam trailed off awkwardly, not sure how to finish. His thoughts seemed to be a lot more jumbled and all over the place than he was used to before everything went crazy. He took a deep breath and then rubbed Steve’s shoulder before he moved his hand, placing a soft kiss on the same spot. Steve’s shoulder was still a little cold from the touch of his hand, while the rest of his body was a furnace, like always. He resisted the urge to move closer to Steve and take in his warmth.

Bucky, funnily enough, always ran cold, so it was only natural that Sam’s body temperature dropped because of Nazareth.

“Sam,” Steve began, but Sam just shook his head. There was too much in his tone. Sam didn’t think he could handle the full weight of Steve’s words.

“No, it’s fine.” Sam shook his head, getting out of the car. He was a little unsteady of his feet as he first exited the car, but Steve quickly went to the other side and wrapped an arm around his waist, steadying him.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” Steve squeezed Sam’s hip. His brows furrowed as his hands brushed Sam’s skin. “You’re cold.”

“It’s kind of a thing. Winter Soldier’s kid, you know?” Sam shrugged. He leaned into Steve’s warm body, sighing happily. “I’m always cold, lately. But you’re warm, man.”

“I can stay for as long as you need warming up.” Steve promised. The smile he directed at Sam was brighter than the sun, and Sam had to look away.

“Thanks. I’d appreciate that.” Sam lead Steve to his side of the duplex, unlocking the door and letting Steve lock it behind both of them. “My room’s this way. The bed is really big, so you should be able to fit just fine.”

“Okay.” Steve followed Sam into his room, waiting for him to lay down. They both climbed in bed, fully clothed, at opposite ends of the bed. At the distance they were from each other, Sam could still feel Steve’s warmth, but that didn’t stop Steve from reaching out and pulling Sam to his chest. “I…I don’t want you to be cold.” He said in explanation, resting his head on top of Sam’s.

Sam couldn’t lie, being pressed against Steve’s body regulated his own to the perfect temperature. Not too cold, but not too warm, either. “Thanks, man.”

“I want to do whatever I can for you both.” Steve placed his warm hand on Sam’s stomach, resting right above his clothes. “I should be thanking you just for being alive. You have helped me so much, Sam. You make me a better person. I lo-” Steve’s eyes widened in horror at what he almost said, and then looked down at Sam. Thankfully, he was sleeping soundly, so he didn’t hear Steve’s slip-up. Steve let out a loud sigh of relief, and tried to move out of bed, but was stopped by a surprisingly strong grip from Sam. He raised an eyebrow and licked his lips, deciding not to move. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

            “Care to explain where the hell you were?” Bucky asked as Steve opened the door to their suite. He was sitting at the table, arms crossed, and didn’t appear to have slept at all the night before.

            “You’re not my mother, Buck. I was busy last night, okay? Tried to get back, but I got held up.” Steve shrugged, forcing himself to appear nonchalant.

            “Steve…” His voice held a warning.

            “Buck…” Steve said in the same tone.

            Bucky stood up from the kitchen table, keeping his hands behind his back and he crossed the room in a few strides, standing directly in front of Steve. “You knew me better than anyone, right?” He held up a hand to keep Steve from answering. “I know you do. Well, some things haven’t changed. The me you knew was a very jealous man, and I still am. So, answer this question, Stevie. Are you putting the moves on _my_ angel?” He cocked an eyebrow at him. “Because I have no intention of giving him up. So, I suggest you learn your place and back off.”

            “He’s suddenly yours again, huh?” Steve crossed his arms, standing his ground. “If I remember correctly, the only reason he loves you is because he was brainwashed. Take that away and what’s left, Buck?” He uncrossed his arms, moving into Bucky’s space and jabbing him in the chest with his fingers. “Nothing? But, thing is, Sam would love me if you two had never met until now.”

            “Too bad that’s not the case. You’re my friend, Steve. I don’t want you to put yourself through this for something that isn’t gonna happen.” Bucky looked down at his feet. “You must know that’s how it’s gonna go, right? Maybe if things had been different, Sam would love you. But they’re not, Steve. And there’s nothing any of us can do about it.” Bucky placed both his palms on Steve’s chest, pushing him back gently, just enough to move him out of his space.

            “You can’t see him, though. Monroe and Nanae hate you. He had to sneak off with me just to come see you yesterday, and how is that going to work? What kind of father could you be to Naza if you can’t even see her? I would be better for him, and you know it.”

            “Is that really what you think? That I would just give up on Sam? On Nazareth? That I wouldn’t do whatever it took to be able to see them?” Bucky asked Steve, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

            “Buck, I-“ Steve took a step forward, already regretting his words. “They won’t let you see him. It’s not about what you’d do.” Steve clenched his hands into fists. “I’m sorry. Look, I’m in love with Sam. There. Last night, I was with him. He was cold. Because of Naza, his temperature drops down to the point where it’s almost like yours, but it’s unnatural for him. I was just trying to help. That what you wanted to hear?”

            Bucky shook his head. “You’re in love with him. You had to know, Steve. Maybe not that he was with me, but that he had a boyfriend. Why fall for him, anyway?”

            “I’m not going to just let you lecture me about how Sam can never be mine. I don’t know why I fell for him. I don’t know why I did this to myself. But everything about him drew me in, Buck. From the very beginning. His smile. How he looked at me like I was just a regular guy, someone on the same wavelength as him. He listened to me, and he called me out on my shit, and he just has so much love for so many people. He’s so strong, stronger than either of us could ever hope to be! And then the first time I saw him fly? I realized exactly how gone I was for him. I didn’t make the decision to love him. I just do, okay?” He wiped his face furiously. “I’m sorry.”

            “Me too.” Bucky sighed heavily. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say. “Maybe, we can try. If you can get Sam to fall for you, I’ll share. But I want to see him, Steve. At least five times a week. You can help me with that.”

            Steve looked at him, searching his eyes for several moments to find a lie. “You’re serious.” He said, astonished.

            “Yeah, I am. You’re my best friend, and even if I don’t really like the idea of sharing my angel with anyone, I can learn to if it’s with you. Stevie, come on.” Bucky held out his hand. “We can both be happy with Sam, if we work together.”

            Steve reached out, gripping Bucky’s hand firmly. “Together.” He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but ending this part here just felt right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a new client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry.

Steve knocked on the door to Sam’s half of the duplex he and his cousin’s family shared.

No answer.

He knocked again, checking his watch. He was supposed to take Sam to work today, and after they would go and visit Bucky. He wasn’t late, was he? He had checked the time repeatedly before leaving, making sure that he would be here in time to get Sam to work on time.

“Sam? It’s Steve!” He yelled, lifting his hand to knock once again. Before he could, however, Sam answered the door. He was wearing a hoodie that hid the extra weight Nazareth had caused him to put on, and was hopping around, pulling on his shoes.

“Sorry. Woke up late.” Sam finally got the shoe on and stood on both feet, directing a sheepish, gap-toothed grin at Steve that made him melt. “Were you waiting long?”

“Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s get you to work.” Steve led Sam out, his hand on the small of Sam’s back, right over the tip of his folded wings, keeping a careful hold on him. Steve allowed himself to look over at Sam, warmth coursing through him. He could have _this_ , waking up with both his best friend and the man he loved close by. Him, Sam, and Bucky. The three of them could have a life together, and maybe he and Sam could have a child together, too.

“You’re awfully happy, today.” Sam commented, looking over at Steve as he opened up his car door for him. It was something Steve had always insisted on doing, even before he knew Sam was carrying his best friend’s child. Sam guessed that it was just an old-fashioned gentleman thing.

“Me? I’m just happy because I get to see you again, Sam.” Steve smiled down at him, and Sam felt his cheeks warm. He was grateful that his brown skin hid his blush. “Every day I get to see you is wonderful. You said it before yourself, remember?” Steve reminded him, closing Sam’s door and walking to the other side. “Was it to Natasha, you said it to? Or Tony?” He opened up his door and got into the driver’s side. “That man and I, we’re joined at the soul! And there’s nothing you or anyone else throwing around racist comments can do about it!”

Sam looked down at his lap. He remembered that day all too well. He had met Tony before already, and Rhodes had invited him and Steve to a small gathering for the Avengers. It had been nice, until Tony had put his foot in his mouth. Rhodes had told him off for what he’d said even worse than Sam had. “I may have been exaggerating…a little.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t think you were, Sam. Me and you, we’re made of the same things. Our hopes, our dreams. We are soulmates.” Steve brushed his fingers against Sam’s wing, only for a second, before he pulled his hand back and placed it on the wheel.

Sam stayed silent. Yeah, he and Steve were soulmates. They loved each other—in different ways, yes, but still. Platonic or not, there was love between them. It was why Sam couldn’t bear to leave Steve. Why he trusted him implicitly and felt a deep connection to him after such a short time.

“Mind if I play some music?”

“Hm?” Sam looked up, to where Steve’s hand was on the radio. “Oh, no. I don’t mind at all.” He raised an eyebrow as September by Earth, Wind, and Fire started to play. “You’re using the playlist I made for you?”

Steve nodded. “I take the CDs you made everywhere I go. I really like them.” He turned into the Wakandan Agency Sam worked for and parked. “There we go. Have a good day, Sam. Call me and I’ll come get you after.”

“Thanks, Steve.” Sam reached for Steve’s hand and squeezed it. “I just might take you up on that offer. See you later.”

Steve beamed. “See you.” Steve waved at Sam as he walked away, waiting until he was inside before driving back the place he and Bucky shared.

* * *

 

 

“Well, isn’t that precious.” Sam’s boss stood in front of Sam, her expression just as warm and open as always. She leaned in close to Sam. “Is he the father?” She asked quietly, discreetly eying Sam’s midsection.

Sam shook his head quickly. “No! No, of course not. That’s Steve. He’s, uh, he’s a friend!” He rushed out. “He’s the father’s best friend.”

“Awfully chummy, isn’t he?” Her expression went from pleased to suspicious in an instant. “It takes a special man to love someone in his situation. How unfortunate.” She shook her head sadly. “This way, Sam. I’ve been thinking of having you working with a special division of this Agency. I believe that you have the experience, credentials, and understanding of discretion to deal with this particular client. Think you can handle it?”

“I can handle whatever you throw at me.” Sam said surely. “I had all kinds of clients at the VA in Washington. I don’t believe there’s anyone you can show me that I won’t be prepared for.”

She laughed at that. “Would you like to bet money on that? Put some of your American Currency where your words are, so to speak?”

Sam didn’t bother to correct her on the expression. “Gambling is bad for the baby.” He patted his stomach. “So, show me my new client.”

“This way, then.” She gestured to the door at Sam’s left, and Sam reached out. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, looking at the man sitting down casually in the room. He looked back at his boss, wide-eyed, and she nudged him forward. “Introduce yourselves, please. He is fairly new, but he is the best we have here, Your Highness.” His boss bowed respectfully, her head down for several moments.

“Sam Wilson, is it?” T’Challa inclined his head towards Sam. “I have heard of you, before. You were the man to bring foreigners into my country.”

“I did no such thing.” Sam stood his ground. If he was to be entrusted to work with T’Challa, he would have to establish the two of them as equal. Right now, the Wakandan prince looked at Sam as if he was beneath him, and that could not continue. “I came here with two women who were already citizens.”

“But the Super Soldiers. They came here for you.” T’Challa pointed out, sitting down in front of Sam with his arms crossed. “Or am I wrong? You are carrying the child of one of them.”

“I don’t believe that is your business.” Sam crossed his arms as well.

“Oh, on the contrary, Sam. This is Wakanda, not America. Everything is my business.” He leaned back and threw his arms around the back of his chair, a cocky grin on his face. “It is something you should probably get used to. After all, your little one will legally be Wakandan once she is born.”

Sam simply smiled, making a few mental notes to help him in T’Challa’s next session. “T’Challa, would you like to tell me why you are here today?”

“Not particularly.”

Sam nodded in understanding. “How about you tell me about yourself, then? It must be nice, being a Prince of a country.”

“You know nothing.” T’Challa crossed his legs and arms, making himself more closed off.

“Sadly, that is true.” Sam sat with his arms out in front of him, palms up, and legs spread comfortably. “Enlighten me, if you would.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Me and Bucky are gonna make it better, okay? Don’t you worry.”_

“Your carriage awaits.” Steve bowed exaggeratedly, opening up the door to his car for Sam. He looked up at Sam as he got into the car, seeing his eye roll. Steve just winked in response.

“You’re such a little shit.” Sam shook his head, but couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his lips. Steve knew exactly what he needed after a particularly rough day. He was used to dealing with less than agreeable people, but T’Challa was on an entirely new level. He already knew everything about Sam that there was to know, he was stubborn, and he liked to deflect whenever Sam tried to push. It was headache-inducing, to say the least.

“I’ll take that.” Steve got in the driver’s seat, buckling up, but didn’t start the car. He reached out, placing his hands on Sam’s shoulder. “You gonna tell me what’s up? You look like you had a rough day,” he commented.

“Better now. I can’t really talk about it,” Sam told him apologetically, placing his hand on top of Steve’s. He sighed. “I don’t really feel like being under Monroe’s very watchful eye, right now. Can we go back to your place, instead?”

Steve nodded. “Sounds great. We can get some food in your belly, lift at least a little bit of the weight off your shoulders.” Steve kissed the back of Sam’s hand. “What are you hungry for?”

“Literally anything spicy.” Sam grinned, glad that Steve asked. No one really bothered asking. He usually just cooked whatever Monroe and Nanae were hungry for at the time, just like he used to do when they were younger.

“Spicy, huh? I’ve got this new chicken curry recipe I’ve been meaning to try. . .” Steve said thoughtfully, moving his hand back to the wheel and starting the car. Sam placed his own hand in his lap. The back of it was still warm from Steve’s lips. “I printed it out yesterday. It’s in the glove compartment on your side, Sam. We’re just gonna stop and get some groceries first, then we’ll head there.”

Sam nodded, increasing the volume on Steve’s stereo. There was no CD this time, so Sam just picked a station and let it play. “I thought you always had my CD with you?” he asked Steve as ‘Let Me Love You’ started to play.

“Glove compartment,” Steve said easily, singing along to the song that played while he drove. “Bucky tried to snag that CD earlier, but I made him take a different one. That one is my favorite. I remember when you gave it to me.”

Sam blushed. “That’s. . .nice,” he mumbled. He appreciated the gesture, but it made him feel embarrassed to think about the fact that Steve remembered so many small things and cared so much about having Sam in his life. Sam had to admit, it made him feel warm inside to think about. “You’re really sweet, Steve.”

“Sweet on you,” Steve cut in, parking at the Wakandan grocer. “Getting out?”

Sam shook his head. “I’ll pass,” he decided. “Been on my feet all day, they’re starting to hurt.”

“Okay. Be back soon.” Steve left Sam the keys, getting out of the car. He was back in less than fifteen minutes, holding two large bags in one hand. He opened up the back door, placing the bags on the floor. “And there’s dinner,” he said, pleased with himself. He got back in the car, smiling at Sam. “How about we go back and you can rest your feet?”

Sam nodded, feeling his cheeks warm. Steve was always thinking about him and defending him. He was so kind and considerate. It wasn’t right for Sam to do this to him. He had to say something to keep Steve from getting his hopes up over something that couldn’t happen.

“Um, Steve?” Sam took a deep breath. He was going to tell him. He had to.

“Yeah?” Steve looked over at Sam as he drove, and Sam’s heart beat unevenly for several moments.

“I’m—” Sam smiled although he was berating himself on the inside. “I’m so glad to have met you.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “Not everyone gets a chance to meet someone on the same wavelength as them. I got so lucky when I found you, Sam. Not everyone gets a soulmate, but I’m glad you’re mine.”

Sam bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from falling. Steve was just so sweet to him, and he didn’t deserve it. How could he do this to him?

“Sam, hey.” Steve reached a hand out, gently rubbing Sam’s wings. “What’s wrong? Is it hormones? Anything I can do for you?”

Sam shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “It’s not fair to you. I’m—” Sam cut himself off with a sob, burying his head in his hands. “Shit. Why am I crying? What the hell is wrong with me?”

“Sam, look.” Steve parked in front of the modest house-suite he and Bucky were staying in. He got out, going over to Sam’s side and getting him out of the car. “Nothing is wrong with you. Nothing at all, okay? It must be the hormones. You had a rough day.” He soothed Sam, carrying him bridal style and rubbing his back. He kissed Sam’s forehead. “Me and Bucky are gonna make it better, okay? Don’t you worry.”

“I love you, Steve,” Sam said without thinking, his voice choked with tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t, but—”

Steve kissed Sam’s forehead. “It’s okay. I know.” Steve smiled, sitting down on the couch with Sam still in his arms.

“Hey, Bucky? You wanna grab the bags?” Steve tossed Bucky the keys, and he caught them with one hand on his way to the car. He looked back down at Sam, who was slowly beginning to calm down. “I think we should all have a talk, Sam. Me, you, and Buck. Would that be okay with you?”

Sam nodded. He started to pull away from Steve, but Steve shook his head. “Hey. You don’t have to pull away. I’m here for whatever you need,” he promised.

Bucky set down the bags near the doorway and sat on Sam’s other side. “I heard what you said.” He pressed his lips against each of Sam’s cheeks, then finally his lips. “It’s okay, Angel. I know you love him. I think I knew before you did,” he admitted, looking at Steve and then smiling at him. “Me and Stevie talked to each other, Angel. I knew Steve was in love with you, so I confronted him about it, and we agreed to share, if that’s something you want,” he offered. “Is that okay with you, Angel? We want you to be happy. We will do _anything_ to make sure that happens.” Bucky wiped Sam’s tears away and smiled at him. There was dirt on his face and arms, like he’d been working outside all day, and his hair was up in a bun, loose strands falling in his eyes.

“Are you serious?” Sam looked between the two of them. “It’s not fair to you two. I don’t know if I’m worth all this.”

Bucky kissed Sam again, cupping both his cheeks as Sam laid against Steve’s chest. “No, Angel. You are worth so much more. You and Naza—you two deserve _the world._ Me and Stevie could give it to you, if you let us. It’ll take time. We both got jobs, and we pay for this place, so it’s a start. We want to take care of you.”

Sam hit Bucky’s chest. “I’m not some princess. I’m a grown man, okay? I can hold my own, too,” he informed them. He looked back at Steve. “Get with the times, Old Man.”

Steve raised his hands in surrender. “We know. Thing is, you don’t have to. You’re the most amazing man we know, Sam. I got a job in journalism. I want to work my way up into a law firm, so I’m looking into the schooling they offer, and Bucky—turns out, he’s really good with the dirty work in tech. He’s a mechanic right now, and he wants to become an engineer. We’ll be great for you and Naza. We promise.”

Sam bit his lip. “That’s amazing. I’m so, so proud of you guys,” he told them. “But what about the Avengers, Steve? The world still needs Captain America.”

“Well, I got different plans in mind. The Avengers are still the Avengers without their dancing monkey in red, white, and blue tights.” Steve placed his hand over Sam’s stomach. “I got priorities. You, Naza, and Buck. You guys are my family. Wherever you guys are, that’s where I’ll be.”

Sam chuckled. “Well, then,” he said, looking and Bucky first, then Steve. “I got two boyfriends now, then? Does that mean my new boyfriend can give me a kiss?”

Bucky didn’t wait for Steve to respond. “I’m gonna start dinner. You two make yourselves comfy.” He gave Steve a wink as he kissed Sam’s cheek and then went into the kitchen.

Sam turned himself so he was on his knees on the couch, facing Steve. His wings were half spread in anticipation, and he didn’t bother reining them in.

“So, uh. . .” Steve trailed off awkwardly, not sure how to proceed. “I love you, too, by the way. But I’m sure you already knew that. I—” Sam climbed into Steve’s lap, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Are you seriously talking right now? Kiss me, Steven.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Steve nodded, placing one hand on Sam’s cheek and kissing him gently. He closed his eyes, his hands moving to Sam’s hips as he started to respond, spreading both wings out fully and running his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve leaned back, his back flat against the couch, and Sam moved his hands out of Steve’s hair and down his chest, grabbing a handful of his shirt and bunching it up at his chest.

Sam pulled away, breathing heavily. “Sorry. I gotta catch my breath more often than the average super-soldier.” He folded his wings against his back and kissed Steve again, just a quick press of lips this time.

Steve pushed himself up with one hand and then ran his hand down Sam’s arm. “I think I’m really gonna like sharing,” he told him.

“No objections there,” Sam agreed.

“Good! Now get your ass in here and share whatever the hell this recipe says, Stevie! French, really? The only language I didn’t bother learning?” Bucky yelled from the kitchen.

Steve smirked. “Guess I should probably help him out.” He helped Sam get comfortable on the couch, propping his head up with pillows and giving him one last kiss before going into the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Sam, we should probably go.” Steve looked down at Sam, who was laying down against his chest, Bucky’s head on his stomach. “It’s getting late. If you don’t want Monroe to know, then. . .” Steve pointed behind himself. “You know?”

Sam nodded, tapping Bucky on the shoulder. “I gotta go,” he told him.

Bucky frowned. “Come here,” he said, pushing himself to give Sam a kiss. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Sam told Bucky, getting off the couch. Steve grabbed his keys and led Sam out, driving him back to Monroe’s place. He led Sam to the door, letting him unlock it.

“Where were you?” Monroe asked, already sitting inside of Sam’s half of their duplex when they arrived.

Steve froze.

“I was working late,” Sam lied smoothly, stepping forward. “New client.”

Monroe looked between Sam and Steve. “You’re lying,” she stated.

“Believe what you want.” Sam shrugged her off.

“Where’s Nanae?” Steve tried to change the topic.

“Asleep.” Monroe crossed her arms. “I told you, I don’t want you seeing Barnes. If Steve keeps taking you to see him, then you won’t be seeing him anymore, either.”

“Monroe, that is not your choice.”

“I think it is,” she said to him. “As long as you’re under a roof I pay for, then you’re not going to be seeing him.”

“Then I guess I’m not under this roof, anymore,” Sam told her. “This is my life, Monroe. We are not kids anymore. I don’t need you telling me how to live my life. I’m not your stepping stone. I thought you respected my choices now, accepted that you can’t always control everything, but I guess I was wrong.” Sam placed his keys in Monroe’s hand. “I don’t live in this place anymore, so I guess I should be going. I’ll come by in the morning to collect my things.”

He turned around and left, Steve following behind. “Sam, if you want to, there’s plenty of room at me and Bucky’s place,” he offered.

Sam nodded, keeping his chin up. “Yeah. I’m better off there,” he agreed, getting back in Steve’s car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Steve asked, setting a hand on Sam’s shoulder and leading him inside. ___
> 
>  
> 
> _Sam nodded. “I’m fine. It’s better this way.” He immediately went for where Bucky was still laying on the couch, crawling in between his legs and laying his head on his chest. He waved Steve over and draped his legs across Steve’s lap once he sat down. ___
> 
> _“You’re back,” Bucky mumbled, brushing his thumb over Sam’s cheek. He looked at Sam’s face for a few moments, taking in his expression. “Wait, what’s wrong?” ___

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Steve asked, setting a hand on Sam’s shoulder and leading him inside.

Sam nodded. “I’m fine. It’s better this way.” He immediately went for where Bucky was still laying on the couch, crawling in between his legs and laying his head on his chest. He waved Steve over and draped his legs across Steve’s lap once he sat down.

“You’re back,” Bucky mumbled, brushing his thumb over Sam’s cheek. He looked at Sam’s face for a few moments, taking in his expression. “Wait, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t do it anymore,” Sam breathed, fisting his hands in Bucky’s shirt. “I decided to move out. I can’t live there anymore. I can’t raise Naza in that house.” He paused, wiggling his toes, and Steve brought his ankle up to his lips, kissing it as he rubbed Sam’s feet to soothe him.

“Keep going. We’re listening, Sweetheart.”

“Do you hear how she talks to me? How she treats me? It’s like I’m a little kid again.” Sam frowned. “And Monroe practically raised me, so I understand. She’ll never see me as anything other than the kid she helped while my mom worked. But I don’t want our daughter seeing me like that. She’ll never respect me.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that. You can stay with us, okay?” Bucky slipped his hand under Sam’s shirt, rubbing his belly.

Sam let out a soft sigh. “I never asked, but how are things going with S.H.I.E.L.D.?” he said, shifting gears. He was done talking about Monroe for the night, and he hoped they understood that without him having to outright say it.

“There is no S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore, Doll,” Steve answered. “As it should be. Hydra’s being taken down piece by piece. We have to cut off all the heads before it dies out.” Steve ran his fingers up Sam’s leg absentmindedly, drawing circles on his inner thigh through his clothes, and Sam gasped, making Steve pull his hand away. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” He searched Sam’s expression for any sign of pain.

“No, no. It didn’t hurt. Pretty much the opposite,” Sam admitted. “I wasn’t expecting it, and, um, it’s been a while.” He looked down at his lap in embarrassment.

“Hey, Angel.” Sam felt Bucky’s flesh hand settle under his chin, making him look at him. “I’m sorry. I’ve been gone too long, let both of us make it up to you.” Bucky pressed his lips to Sam’s in a chaste kiss, before looking over at Steve. “What do you think, Steve? Should we give Sam all the love he deserves?”

“Wait, you both know I’m bigger now, right?” Sam asked them, as he saw Steve’s eyes sparkle with obvious interest. “I have, like, stretch marks on my stomach and my thighs and I can’t really move as well as I did before,” he mumbled. “So I’m probably not gonna be all that good and I don’t look as attractive as I usually do under all this.” He pushed himself up on one hand, using the other to gesture at himself.

“Are you kidding?” Steve asked him. “Sam, maybe you’ve forgotten, but you’ve been pregnant since the day we met. And you are positively glowing. You look so beautiful.” He lifted up Sam’s shirt, pressing a gentle kiss to his stomach. “I love you no less than I did when you were a little smaller. It doesn’t matter to me.”

Bucky chuckled. “Do you know how happy I was when I found out you were carrying my baby, Angel? Why would I ever think less of you for giving me the greatest gift I could ever receive? That is my child making you round and soft around the edges, and you’ve never been more beautiful.” Bucky pressed his lips to the top of Sam’s head. “Seeing you barefoot and pregnant has only made me love you that much more. And I’m not in the business of denying the man I love anything. If you want this, we’re more than ready to give it to you. You don’t have to do any of the work. You do enough. Let us take care of you, Angel.”

           Sam looked between Steve and Bucky, who just stared at him hopefully. After a few moments, he nodded. “Okay. You can,” he told them, feeling endeared by the little grin that came onto both of their faces. “I want it, so. . .” Sam trailed off awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed.

Steve moved Sam’s feet, standing up and then holding out his hand for Sam. “We should probably take this to the bedroom, don’t you think?”

Sam nodded, taking Steve’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled up, grabbing Bucky by the shirt and dragging him along. They all went into Steve’s spacious bedroom and Steve led Sam to the bed.

Sam laid down on the bed, looking up at both Steve and Bucky. They gave each other identical grins and Bucky took a step back, crossing his arms. “After you,” he told Steve.

Steve moved confidently toward Sam, setting a hand on his thigh. He sat down on the bed and slowly trailed his fingers upward, placing his hand over Sam’s cock through his pants, massaging it slowly.

Sam lifted his hips, moving into the touch. He gasped quietly before Steve’s lips on his silenced him. Steve pushed his hand down more firmly and Sam felt a full-body shiver run through him. “Oh my god. . .” he breathed out shallowly, closing his eyes.

“You are so beautiful, Sam,” Steve pulled away to whisper, his hand toying with the hem of Sam’s pants. He slipped them underneath Sam’s boxers, gripping his half-hard cock in one hand and giving him a few experimental strokes. He brought his thumb to Sam’s tip, rubbing in the precum that was leaking there.

Sam’s hips jerked upward and he let his head fall back against the bed. “Sh-shit, Steve. . .”

Steve smiled down at Sam. “Can I take these off?” he asked, looking down at Sam. His dark eyes were glazed over as he looked up at Steve and his breath came out in short, uneven gasps.

“Mm, yeah,” Sam murmured.

“He looks gorgeous, doesn’t he?” Bucky asked, taking a step toward the bed. He sat down on Sam’s right side, brushing two of his fingers over his cheeks, then his lips. Sam opened his mouth, sucking on Bucky’s fingers, and both Steve and Bucky had to hold their breath at the sight.

“Gorgeous doesn’t even begin to cover it.” Steve looked up at Sam, kissing a trail down the inside of his thigh as he worked his pants and boxers down his legs. “How’d we get so lucky?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “Does it matter?” he asked Steve. “We should just be grateful. Goddamn, Angel, I could go all day talking about everything I love about you,” he told Sam as Steve kissed up to Sam’s stomach, giving extra love to the stretch marks on Sam’s hips and the underside of his belly.

“Now’s a good time to start.” Sam smirked. “I’m waiting, Barnes.”

Bucky ran his fingers along the feathers of Sam’s wing, watching it twitch in response to his touch. “How about I start with your skin?” he began, letting his fingers trail from Sam’s wing to his arm. “It’s so perfect. Thank God for melanin,” he began, leaning in to kiss Sam’s shoulder. “It just _glows_ , Sam. And in the sunlight, Jesus Christ. It’s like you were crafted from burnished gold.”

Sam blushed, the slight dusting of pink just barely visible on his cheeks. “I changed my mind,” he mumbled. “Don’t say anymore.”

“But I’m just getting started, Angel,” Bucky told Sam as Steve wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, making him choke out a moan. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed and a string of curses fell from his lips as Steve sucked one of his balls into his mouth, his eyes still carefully watching each expression Sam made. He didn’t want to lose sight of his beautiful face for even a second. “Your _lips_ , Sam, lord help me. They’re so damn kissable. And when they’re wrapped around my dick and you’re on your knees for me? They get me there every time. Your lips are downright sinful, Angel. It isn’t right for so much beauty to be on one man. I hope our baby girl looks just like you.”

“Oh my god, you’re killing me,” Sam groaned, his back arching off the bed. “In me, _please_. I’m suffering here, I can’t hold on for much longer,” he breathed out.

“Me or Steve?” Bucky asked, using his fingers to tease Sam’s nipple and making him cry out.

“ _Shit_ , I’m gonna _fucking die_ , oh _god_. . .” Sam moaned, his legs quivering around Steve’s head. “I have to choose one?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Bucky answered as Steve busied himself by taking Sam into his mouth, making him buck his hips up and his eyes nearly roll back into his head.

Sam nodded, forcing himself to keep a clear head so he could decide. Having Steve would be a new experience, and enjoyable without a doubt, but part of him wanted to be able to please Steve to the best of his ability when they had sex for the first time. Now just wasn’t right. “Bucky. I want you, Bucky.”

Bucky nodded, tapping Steve shoulder. “You want Steve to watch?” he asked Sam as Steve moved back and Bucky took his place in between Sam’s legs. “I bet you’d like that, huh, Stevie?” Bucky looked back at Steve, a smile playing on his lips. “He’d get off just by watching me fuck you. The way your wings fan out and twitch when you’re really feeling it is a damn crime, Angel.”

“ _Jesus,_ Bucky, your mouth. . .” Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Bucky’s smirking face. “I want it. I want Steve to watch. Get his hand around his cock and cum just from watching us. _Christ_ , I want it so bad.”

Bucky licked his lips. “You heard the man, Steve. Make yourself nice and comfortable.” He ran his fingers down Sam’s chest, planting a soft kiss on his rounded belly. He pulled his shirt over his head, purposely throwing it at Steve with a small chuckle.

“Jerk.” Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky, catching the shirt and tossing it aside. Steve shed his shirt as well, unzipping his jeans and pushing them and his boxers down just enough to take out his cock, stroking it slowly.

Bucky reached over Sam for the lube, popping the cap and squeezing some onto his fingers. He pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead as he pushed in the first finger. “I love you so much,” he said, thrusting his finger forward. “So much that it hurts, Angel.”

“I love you, too.” Sam spread his legs wider. “Both of you.” He locked eyes with Steve, pushing his hips forward against Bucky’s finger. “I still finger myself, Bucky, hurry up.”

“Good things come to those who wait.” Bucky kissed the exposed skin of Sam’s neck, pressing a second finger inside of him. He curled them both before shoving both fingers against Sam’s prostate and letting his teeth drag against Sam’s skin.

Sam’s wings flapped against the bed and his back curved into a full arch at the unexpected assault of pleasure. He made a broken keening noise and placed his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, his nails digging in. “If you don’t get inside me right _fucking_ now, James Buchanan Barnes, I swear to _god. . ._ ”

“Easy, Angel, easy. . .” Bucky breathed against Sam’s neck, biting down hard, but not breaking the skin. He pulled out his fingers and moved off the bed, removing both his jeans and boxers. He climbed in bed, sitting behind Sam. “Here. Let Steve get a good view,” he said, helping Sam sit up, his wings against Bucky’s chest. He lifted Sam up with one hand, letting him settle down onto his cock, enjoying the long, drawn out moan that left Sam’s lips. His head fell back onto Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, brushing his thumb over the head. “Get a good look, Steve. Isn’t he beautiful? Watch closely, I want you to see the face he makes when he comes.” Bucky placed his hands on Sam’s thighs, thrusting his hips upward.

Sam made a noise like all the breath had been punched out of him and he wrapped one arm around the back of Bucky neck, his nails digging into the skin between his shoulder blades.

Steve ran his thumb up the underside of his cock, choking out a groan as he watched both Sam and Bucky intently. Sam was utter perfection, broken wails passing through his lips every time Bucky thrust into him, the one hand that wasn’t digging into Bucky’s skin clenching and unclenching into a fist every couple of seconds, like it wasn’t sure what to do. His face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and a small bead of it collected on his neck and dripped down his chest. Steve followed it down to Sam’s cock, purpled at the tip and twitching helplessly in Bucky’s hands.

“Fuck, _fuck!_ ” he moaned, forcing himself to look away to keep from cumming. He squeezed the base of his cock, biting down on his lip. He took in a deep breath through his nose and tilted his head back, before allowing his gaze to drift back to Sam and Bucky.

“I’m gonna cum, Bucky, fuck!” Sam yelled out. Steve kept his eyes trained on Sam’s face as Bucky stroked him quickly, shouting out his own orgasm. Sam’s eyes went half-mast and his mouth fell open, a high, keening noise leaving him. His eyes glazed over and became unfocused and his nose scrunched up slightly.

It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen. He squeezed his cock, stroking himself faster as he came from the sight of Sam’s gorgeous face mid-orgasm. As he came down, he saw Bucky pull out of Sam and lay him down, Sam’s wings folding up against his back as he curled up to Bucky’s side, cum leaking from his hole. Sam looked at Steve and motioned for him to join them in bed, a lazy grin on his face.

Steve climbed into his bed on Sam’s left side, looking over him at Bucky and mouthing ‘ _thank you’_ before they all fell asleep, cuddled together on Steve’s bed.

* * *

 

“Dr. Wilson,” T’Challa greeted Sam, sitting with his arms crossed. He sat in his usual spot, at the opposite end of the room from Sam, his posture no less defensive than Sam had expected.

“Sam is just fine, I’m not a doctor,” Sam corrected, putting away his clipboard. “So, how was your day after our meeting, T’Challa?”

“You will be.” T’Challa shrugged his shoulders. “My day was busy, but I didn’t expect anything less. It is just another requirement of being the King, but I don’t you would understand that, would you?”

“Not particularly,” Sam admitted without pause. He looked at T’Challa calmly, reading his expression well enough to know that he should brace himself for what he had to say next. T’Challa’s way of reacting to prying was to say something biting in return. He had yet to say anything Sam couldn’t handle, and he knew it was just T’Challa’s own way of dealing until he was ready to open up about how he truly felt.

“You seem to have had quite the interesting night as well, Samuel. How’s finding a new place going?”

“Quite well.” Sam smiled at T’Challa, keeping his arms open, placed on his knees. “I appreciate the concern.”

T’Challa narrowed his eyes at Sam, and Sam kept his gaze warm and unrelenting. He wasn’t planning on letting T’Challa beat him.

“I heard you have been considering a few reforms on the school. Since my own little one will be going to school in Wakanda, I’d love to hear about it.” He offered T’Challa an out to help him get comfortable.

T’Challa cleared his throat, the tense set of his shoulders easing just slightly. “Of course. Since you’re interested, I’d love to inform you.”

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky were both in the car when Sam was picked up from his shift. Bucky moved to the backseat when he saw Sam coming, and both of them had suspicious looks of excitement.

“Okay, enough with the faces,” Sam told them. “Spit it out.”

“So, we were thinking,” Bucky began.

“Maybe,” Steve continued.

“Possibly, we could,” Bucky went on. Sam rolled his eyes.

“You better hurry up and get on with it, or the answer is no.” Sam raised an eyebrow at his boyfriends, daring them to keep dragging it out.

“We wanted to know what you thought about redecorating the place,” Steve finally said. “My room already has more than enough space to work as a bedroom for all three of us, and maybe we could turn Bucky’s room into a nursery?”

Sam grinned at the two of them. “I guess we’ve got some redecorating to do, don’t we?”


	10. Chapter 10

“These are. . .different,” Steve commented, looking at the patterns on the crib. There were no bars, but its sides were slightly raised, and it rocked from side to side. The only thing that seemed to rub Steve the wrong way was the panther themed design of it all. Each handle on the corner of the crib was carved into the shape of a head of a panther and painted black.

“I bet you were hoping for something a little more red, white, and blue, huh, Stevie?” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Wrong country, Punk. You’re going to have to learn to deal with the customs. Isn’t that right, Angel?” Bucky looked over to his right where he assumed Sam was still standing, raising his eyebrows when he saw that he was gone. “Sam? Where’d Sam go?” He walked away from the crib he and Steve were standing in front of and looking around.

Sam was cheerfully talking to one of the women that worked there, his hand over his stomach. He called Steve and Bucky’s names, waving them over. “I like this one.” He pointed to the crib directly to his left. It was made of a brown mahogany, and it shined like it had been freshly polished. To Steve’s relief, there were no intricate designs to glorify the rich Wakandan culture they were surrounded by. Although he admired how much the Wakandans loved and worshipped the Black Panther, he was a Brooklyn Catholic through and through.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Steve voiced his agreement. Bucky just nodded his head, happy to just go along with whatever Steve and Sam decided. He didn’t know jack shit about decorating. He was better off leaving it to the two of them.

“I’m glad you think so.” The woman, Imani, smiled at Steve, looking at where his wallet was in his pocket with sparkling eyes. “Could I interest you in any accessories? We have mattresses, paints, and other decorations that could suite your. . .unique tastes.”

Sam sucked in his bottom lip, gnawing on the skin. “Hm. . .what do you think?” he asked Steve and Bucky, turning around. “Maybe just a few more things, and we could come back, discuss the themes and colors we want.”

“We agreed on gender neutral colors for sure,” Steve murmured. Bucky gave Imani a pointed look as Sam and Steve started to discuss the room.

“We’re good for now. Thank you so much for the help.” He smiled, although his eyes weren’t as kind. He had never been a fan of anyone who seemed to be pushing just to sell something. He understood it was their job, and the salespeople in Wakanda definitely didn’t come off nearly as slimy as their American counterparts, but they all still rubbed him the wrong way.  

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to find me.” Imani gave the three of them one last smile before walking to the next group of customers.

“Thank you for your assistance,” Bucky said politely, nodding at Imani as she left. He turned back to Sam and Steve, a dopey grin on his face as he watched them compare the color palettes of the paint they wanted for the walls and the chevron curtains.

“We aren’t doing black and white on the walls and curtains.” Sam shook his head. “We should do grey, instead.”

“Grey’s too dull. I like black. It’s a powerful color,” Steve insisted. “You picked the pattern, Sam. Let me have the black and white curtains.”

Sam pursed his lips. “I’m the one carrying the baby,” he mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms. One of his wings twitched just slightly, and he pulled his jacket closer to cover up the movement.

“Sam.” Steve held out the black and white curtain, looking at him with wide puppy dog eyes. “Compromise? Come on. We’ll paint the walls white and grey, and the curtains can be white and black chevron. Deal?” he asked hopefully.

Sam rolled his eyes. “. . .Fine. You’ve got a deal, Rogers,” he agreed, letting Steve grab the curtains. He grabbed two buckets of paint and passed them over to Bucky. “Hold these for me.” He smiled, placing a quick kiss to Bucky’s cheek.

“You’re lucky he’s accommodating. We both know those curtains would be better with grey,” Bucky told Steve as Sam walked ahead, looking for decorations for the walls. “He’s cute when he’s excited, isn’t he?”

Steve nodded. “You always take his side,” he told Bucky, picking up a few rolls of plain wallpaper to put up. “Can’t blame you, though. You’re smart enough to always stay on his good side.”

“One of us has to be, right?”

* * *

 

 

“No, it’s crooked.” Sam shook his head, sitting down on the covered floor with his legs crossed. “Now to the left a little. . .perfect!” He clapped his hands as Bucky finished putting up the large, dark blue “N” on the wall. The wallpaper had already been applied and the paint dried, so Bucky was putting up decorations while Steve drove to pick up some of Sam’s things. The three of them had all agreed that it would be a much better idea for Steve to go on his own. Sam still wasn’t ready to see his cousin after what had happened, and Bucky had a good chance of not surviving seeing Monroe again.

Steve had been the best possible option. Monroe didn’t hate Steve, although she didn’t necessarily like him, either. The people Monroe liked were very few and far between.

“I think the room looks nice,” Bucky said, walking over to the door and taking everything in. As he saw the room, completely put together and decorated for his daughter, he felt tears coming to his eyes. Bucky had never believed that he would have this life for himself. Sam was, without a doubt, a gift that he couldn’t ever hope to deserve. “Perfect for Naza, Sam. You and Stevie did a great job.”

“I know.” Sam turned his head to look at Bucky, smirking, before he saw his tears. “Why are you crying?” He pushed himself to a standing position and walked over to Bucky cupping his cheeks. “Tell me what’s wrong, Baby.”

“Nothing. It’s—” Bucky brought his flesh hand up to his face and wiped his eyes. “Shit. Sorry, I’m not sad. I’m happy. So happy, Angel, like you wouldn’t believe.” He tilted his head just slightly downward to look at Sam. “I never thought I would have this. This place, you, Stevie, Naza.” He placed his hand on Sam’s stomach. “I’ve always wanted kids of my own, since I was in Brooklyn taking care of my Ma and my sisters. But after I went to war, I just accepted that I wouldn’t last that long.”

Bucky had never told Steve this, but he hadn’t expected to return from the war. He had known that he was going to die, and he had accepted it. More tears fell as Bucky continued to speak, and this time Bucky let Sam wipe them away, instead. “And then after everything that happened with the Russians, and Hydra. . .I gave up. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life as a weapon. Until you, Angel.” Bucky’s metal fingers brushed Sam’s black wing. Except for the color, it looked the same as the gold one, but the texture was different. It was hard, composed of stronger material than Bucky’s arm, even though it looked feather-soft.

“Bucky. . .” Sam breathed out a warning. He knew where Bucky’s thoughts were going, even before Bucky, himself, did.

“I did this.” Bucky closed his eyes and Sam wiped his wet cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Angel. You have given me  _ everything _ , and I hurt you.”

“That wasn’t you,” Sam disagreed.

“It was. Maybe it wasn’t something I wanted to do, but I did it. Just like everything else. Sam, I did this to you.” His face twisted in horror. “What if they manage to get ahold of me again, Sam? Even without the words, they could put me in the chair, brainwash me all over again. What if I hurt Naza?” he asked, panicked, his voice choked with tears.

Sam let Bucky bury his face in the side of his neck. He pulled him in, letting Bucky hold tight to the feathers of his gold wing while he patted his back. “You won’t do that. That’s not who you are anymore. I won’t let them get to you.”

“Promise me, Sam,” Bucky whispered. “After I get put in the chair, it takes some time before I’m fully functional. Before that time is up, before I hurt anyone in our family, you kill me. I’d rather die than hurt my little girl.”

“Bucky, no.” Sam pushed Bucky back. “No. You know I can’t do that. I love you.”

Bucky bit his lip. “Promise me, Sam. Because you love me. Don’t allow me to live with her blood on my hands. I can’t handle that. I know as long as I’m myself, I will never do anything but love all of you. But if that happens, Sam, I need that reassurance.”

“Then we just make sure that doesn’t happen,” Sam stated. He planted himself in front of Bucky, his gaze firm and unwavering.

“Sam—”

“No.” Sam cupped his cheeks. “We are not even going to entertain that as a possibility. I won’t let anything like that happen to you. You have to let yourself be happy. You have to trust that me and Steve can protect you from them.”

Bucky took a deep breath. “I love you.” He leaned in close to Sam.

“I know you do, Bucky. I love you, too,” Sam breathed, his lips brushing against Bucky’s as he spoke. “That’s why I refuse to make that promise. But I do promise to love you for the rest of my life.”

“In sickness and health?” Bucky murmured.

Sam nodded. “For better or worse, in sickness and health.”

“Til death do us part.” Bucky felt his heart pounding in his throat as he stepped away from Sam, lowering himself down onto one knee. He held one of Sam’s hands in his own. “Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
